


A Hard Lesson Learned

by CoveredInBees67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Misha Collins, Bottom Misha Collins, Established Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Gen, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking, Sub Misha Collins, Top Jensen, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoveredInBees67/pseuds/CoveredInBees67
Summary: Misha has a habit of speaking badly of himself. Jensen's had enough.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	A Hard Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Contains non-con punishment spanking between concerned Jensen and self depricating Misha. Jensen/Misha, light Cockles. Not Dean/Cas.

"I'm so pathetic." this was the last time Jensen Ackles would tolerate Misha Collins speaking so badly of himself. 

They were having a good time, just Jensen, Misha, and Jared, and hearing those words coming out of Misha's mouth, even jokingly, hadn't sit right with Jensen. He'd thought a long time what he could do for his friend, who often trash talked himself to his friends and his fans. Jensen, upon making his final decision, stood and folded his arms; Jared and Misha both looked up, curious as to what had disturbed him. 

"... hey, Misha, buddy, I think you and I need to have a talk," Jensen began, staring into Misha's angel blues, brows drawn downward. Jensen hadn't been at all pleased by what he heard his friend say about himself - Misha was always way too hard on himself and Jensen thought he could do something about it, and he would do something about it.

The way Jensen looked at Misha made him laugh nervously, but that nervous smile faltered when Jensen hadn't smiled or laughed with him. "Is something wrong?" Misha questioned and rose his brows, concerned for his friend. 

Jensen sighed softly and gave a subtle roll of his eyes and, not responding to Misha's inquiry, he suddenly seized Misha's upper arm, "come on, we're not having this talk out here," he was serious. 

Misha let out another nervous laugh and he stood, "oh, uh, alright," he figured this was a private conversation, something that had to happen between them without any prying ears. He allowed Jensen to lead him out of the room by his arm and he looked back at Jared, brows rose as he didn't know what this would be about. Jared moved to stand, but Jensen caught his intention early.

"No, Jared, you stay there, or we'll be having a conversation later." Jensen told him firmly. Jared immediately identified that as Jensen's 'dad voice', and he put his hands up in defense. 

Misha almost laughed at that but Jensen quickly pulled him into another room, and he closed and locked the door. Jensen released his hold on Misha's arm and he crossed the room, pulling a chair away from a table and pulling it to the center of the room. Misha wasn't sure what Jensen was up to and he cleared his throat, "so, what did you want to talk about?"

"come here." was all Jensen said as he sat down. Misha shrugged and obeyed, moving closer to Jensen and standing at his side. "I'm sick of you treating yourself like crap. Even if you're joking about it, it's not okay. You aren't pathetic, you aren't dumb, you aren't _any_ of the bad things you say about yourself, not now, not ever."

Misha swallowed thickly, not sure what to say to that. He was so rarely called out on that behavior and it was something he'd gotten used to. It didn't make him feel good or anything, he just said it. "uh... I... I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I know. This time, you'll be even sorrier. This time I'm going to do something about it instead of using my words, because you don't listen. This better be the last time I have to talk to you about this." Jensen breathed in and out carefully to steel himself as Misha looked to him so pitifully with those precious, bright blue eyes.

"uh..." Misha wasn't sure what that meant at all, "what are you going to do?" he asked warily, and instinctively, he took a step back.

"Something I should've done a long time ago. I'm going to ... I'm going to spank you." that came out way too smoothly, Jensen thought, but he wouldn't beat around the bush about what he had planned for Misha.

Misha stared at Jensen as if he'd grown a second head, and he stumbled over his words, "wh-what? uh, come again?? Y-You're gonna, uh, going to ... WHAT?" he sputtered and his response almost made Jensen crack a smile - but he held it back, wanting to stay serious as this was a serious conversation.

"I'm going to spank you, Misha," Jensen repeated and pulled Misha closer to him. He knew this kind of thing didn't work for everyone, but he knew his words weren't effective enough. His grip was firm, and Misha, though he tried, couldn't pull away from him.

Jensen's words slowly sunk in and Misha coughed nervously, "I... I don't understand, a-are you _sure_ you... you want to do this?" of course this wouldn't harm their friendship, but he wanted Jensen to maybe re-think spanking him like he was some naughty kid.

"Yeah. I'm sure. I don't want to do it, but you know what, I'm tired of you hurting my friend." of course, Jensen meant that he was tired of Misha hurting himself, but he felt when he said it that way, it sunk in a different way. It reminded Misha that they were friends and that he did love him, and never once thought ill of him.

"uh..." Misha teared up and bit back his bottom lip, "I-I'm sorry." he knew that apologizing wouldn't get him out of this situation, "ah-w-wait!" he yelped as Jensen pulled him down to lie face-down over his knees. Jensen didn't wait, and he rose his hand up high, bringing it down with medium strength over the seat of Misha's pants. His hand was firm and immediately Misha felt the sting and he yelped again.

"o-okay, okay, you've spanked me," Misha tried to push himself up, but Jensen put a firm hand on Misha's upper back.

"No, we're not done yet," Jensen hated to cause Misha pain or discomfort, but at least he knew he wasn't actually hurting him. Jensen continued to pepper Misha's covered rear with stingy smacks, gaining gasps, yelps and little squirms from the man over his lap.

Misha let out a fake cry and sent his hand back to protect himself from further spanking, but Jensen seized that grabby hand, pinning it to the small of Misha's back. 

Instinctively, without thinking a whole lot about it, Jensen tucked his fingers under the waistbands of Misha's pants and undershorts, and tugged them down to his knees. Misha gasped and squirmed as he felt a draft and his lower half was exposed, "a-ah! is that-is that really necessary!?" 

"... Yeah, I think it is, the lesson has to sink in somehow, and I have to make sure I'm not hurting you," Jensen made sense of his decision to bare his target. "so we're on the same page, why am I doing this?" 

"uh... b-because uh..." Misha's face was bright red and he lowered his head, "b-because I ... spoke badly of myself? uh, _again_...?" 

"Yeah, looks like you're getting it." Jensen nodded, "I don't like it. _Nobody_ likes it. After this, I better not hear you talk that way about yourself again, or we'll be right back here, and this spanking'll feel like love taps." he warned and rose his hand up high. The room was filled with loud, sharp slaps and genuine cries as Jensen painted Misha's bare bottom red. Misha kicked and cried loudly, tears stinging his eyes and dripping to the floor as Jensen's hard-ass hand targeted his undercurves, the most sensitive area of his rear end. 

"What are you going to do once we're done?" Jensen challenged, his hand hovering dangerously over the warm skin of Misha's punished rear.

"N-Not talk badly of myself!" Misha immediately gasped and hiccupped. "n-no m-more..."

"That's right." Jensen praised him and gave his backside a little rub, glad they had an understanding. "Ten more and we're done." he landed the ten hardest smacks of this punishment, two to each cheek, two to each undercurve and two right across the center. Misha choked out a sob and arched his back, and his kicking had inched his clothing down to his ankles. 

Jensen sighed softly, his heart beating so fast as this punishment came to an end, finally. Misha's crying broke his heart - he couldn't possibly continue. He reached down and tugged up Misha's clothes, pulling them back up over his rear. The moment he released Misha's hand, Misha put both hands over his face, rubbing his tears away with the backs of his hands. 

"i'm s-s-so suh-s-sorry-heee..." Misha sobbed, and he moved to push himself up. Jensen lowered one of his legs so Misha could slide down to his knees, before Jensen helped him stand. Misha's legs felt like noodles, and he put one hand back to rub his bottom gingerly.

"I know you are, and I forgive you. I just... you talking like that about yourself... hurts. I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore, okay?" Jensen gathered Misha into his arms, and Misha laid his head on Jensen's shoulder, his tears soaking into the fabric of Jensen's flannel.

"Okay... Okay. I-I won't, I... I won't. I promise." Misha sniffled and hugged Jensen tight. Jensen rubbed his back in big calming circles and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's okay, you're okay." Jensen assured him and held him until those tears stopped falling. Misha slowly calmed down, his weeping turning to small gasps and sniffles.  
"Let's get your face cleaned up and go back and see Jared, yeah?" Jensen suggested when Misha had completely calmed down.

Misha nodded and sighed, "yeah, ...sure." he wasn't sure if he wanted company other than Jensen, but he figured it would be good for him. 

Jensen nodded and he slowly stood, and with a pat to Misha's back, he led Misha out and to the nearest bathroom. He was surprised that Jared actually stayed put, but his attention would immediately be back to taking care of Misha. Of course he knew Misha could take care of himself now, but Jensen wasn't about to leave him like that.

For the rest of the evening they spent together, all was well, and to Jensen's relief, Misha hadn't spoken that way of himself again.


End file.
